fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
All that destroys us
thumb|400pxDas wird mein erstes Klaine Drama und ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem .Kurt wächselt auf die Dalton da seine Adoptief Eltern nciht damit umgehen können das er Schwul ist . I Like You Realy Kurt's sicht '' Es war wirklich kalt und es regnete in strömen , Nebelschwaden zogen über den Boden .Es war ein wirklich perfekter Tag gewesen um meine Sachen einmal über das gesammte gelände der Dalton Acadamy zu schleppen aber weder Rikader oder Niklas hatten sich dazu bewegt mich zu bringen .Ich musste sammt meinem ganzen Gepäck mit dem Bus von Ohio nach Westervill fahren ."Kann ich dir helfen ?" ich drehte mich um und dort stand ein Junge mit Blonden Haaren "Ich bin Jeff ,Jeff Sterling !" er reichte mir seine Hand und ich nahm sie Freundlich entgegen "Kurt Hummel ... äh , ich meine Nilson !" entteuschung machte sich in mir breit .Der Junge nahm ein paar meiner Taschen und half mir sie zum Gebeude zu tragen .Ich war mitlerweile total durchgeweicht und mir war fürchterlich kalt "Komm mit ich bring dich zum Director ,dan wird dir gesagt in welchem Zimmer du bist ! Ich pass auf deine Sachen auf ." Jeff war wirklich nett und lächelte jetzt schon die ganze zeit .Ich stelte meine Tasche ab und klopfte "Herrein !" ich ging in das dunkle zimmer was mit schweren Holzmöbeln gestaltet wurde "Ah Mr.Nilson ,setzen sich sich ..." ich setzte mich in einen der Dunklen Ledersässel "... Hier in diesem Handbuch steht alles was sie wissen müssen und ihr Zimmer liegt auf dem Warbler flur da bei uns auf der Dalton kein freies Zimmer mehr frei war .Hier ist ihr Unterrichtsplan , der Gebeudeplan und die Regeln ich wünsche das sie sie durchlesen und mir Montag befor der Unterricht beginnt Unterschieben vorzeigen !" er reichte mir seine Hand und ich nahm alle sachen die der Director mir gegben hatte . Als ich drausen war sah ich Jeff mit einem schwarzhaarigen Jungen "Ah ... Kurt und ?" "Zimmer 6 auf dem Warbler Flur !" auf Jeff's Gesicht breitete sich ein lächeln und er schaute zu dem Jungen "Oh wie unhöflich von mir Nick Duval und du bist Kurt Nilson oder ?" ich nickte nur und die beiden Jungs halfen mir mit meinem Gepäck "Wir lassen dich dan mal alleine !" Jeff klopfte mir auf die Schulter und ging dan .Ich hatte anscheinend ein einzel zimmer was sehr schlicht war und sehr kühl wirkte ,ich schloss das Fenster und machte die Heizung an .Ich reumte meine Sachen in den nicht sehr großen schrank und setzte mich dan auf mein Bett und schloss meine Augen .Entlich war ich hier und musste meine schrecklichen Eltern nicht ertragen ,Niklas hatte mich Tag für Tag geschlagen und Rikarder hatte immer nur stumm zugeguckt wie er ihre Familien schande verprügelte .Das schlimmste war als Niklas mich mal für 3 monate ins Koma geprügelt hatte .In der Schule hatte ich nimanden ,alle hatten sich von mir abgewannt als ich mich geoutet hatte ,meine kleinen geschwister mussten mit ansehen wie ihr Vater mich schlug .Ich hob meinen Kopf als es Klopfte "Hey Kurt ,hast du lust mit essen zu kommen ?" Jeff schaute mich mitleidig an . "Klar ..." Jeff schien zu merken das was nicht stimmte ."Was dagegen wenn ich dir die Warblers vorstelle ?" ich nickte nur und lief weiter stumm neben Jeff her .Als wir in der Großen Cafeteria ankamen sasen an einem Tisch viele Jungs und unterhihlten sich ,aber als ich genauer hinsah viel mir auf das zwei von ihnen sich küssen "Luke ,Nils könntet ihr euch für einen moment mal nicht gegenseitig auffressen ?" der Junge mit den Blonden haaren grummelte und setzte sich neben einen Asiaten ."Okay ,Kurt Nick kennst du ja schon ,dann haben wir noch Thad ,Nils , Luke ,Wes , David , Kennent ,James ,Louis ,Jake ,Nick ,Alex und ... wo ist Blaine ?" Jeff hatte auf jeden der Jungen gezeigt und sie lächelten mich an ,als Jeff sich dan zur Tür drehte grinste er "Und der der da fast im stehen einschläft ist Blaine !" Nick kicherte und zog Jeff zum Tisch ,Nick grinste Jeff so herzlich und liebevoll an das es mir fast weh tat ,es zu sehen .Jeff klopfte auf den Platz neben sich und ich setzte mich hin .Ich hatte das gefühl immer beobachtet zu werden .Als ich kurz zu dem Jungen der sich als Blaine herrausgestellt hatte schaute ,merkte ich das er mich anstarte und den blick immer wieder auf meine Hände starte ,als ich genauer hin sah viel mir auf das mein Hemd hochgerutscht war ,ich zog es hastig ruter so das Jeff mich geschockt ansah .Jeff nahm meinen Arm und zog mein Hamd wieder ein wenig hoch , als er dann meine geschundenen Handgelänke sah konnte man sehen wie ihm tränen in die Augen schossen ."Jeff ,das ist nicht ..." mir fehlten die worte und ich wollte ihn nicht anlügen ,ich zog mein Hemd runter uns Nick griff leicht nach seiner schulter und drehte ihn um . Als Nick sah wie traurig Jeff war zog Nick ihn an sich ran ,ich stand auf und ging wieder zurrück zu meinem Zimmer . Einerseits war ich ja froh das hier schwule so herzlich aufgenommen wurden , aber anderer seits tat es weh die Paare hier rumlaufen zu sehen . Als ich mich auf mein Bett schmiss klopfte es auch schon an der Tür "Herrein " ich reusperte mich kurz "Hey " es war Blaine der die Tür hintersich schloss und sich an meinen Schrank lehnte "Wo her weißt du welches Zimmer ich hab ?" Blaine grinste "Jeff..." Blaines Gesichts ausdruck wurde aber dirreckt wieder traurig "Warum machst du sowas ?" ich fasste mir an die Handgelänke "Ich kenne dich nicht ...!" "Ich will dich kennen lernen !" Blaine war ja schon ganz süss mit seiner Art und weiße ,aber er war bestimmt hetero ." Ich ... Mein Mom war gestorben als ich drei war und mein Dad is vor ein paar jahren an einem Herzinfackt gestorben und dan kam ich zu meiner Patentante ,die mit mir nicht klar kam ..." Blaine sah mich fragent an "Wie meinst du das ?" "Ich bin schwul ... und keiner kam wirklich damit klar .Alle meine Freunde hab ich verloren und die Footballer hatten es noch mehr auf mich abgesehen .Einer aus meiner Schule hatte sich deswegen umgebracht ,er war mein bester Kumpel als er mir gesagt hat das er schwul ist wars für mich erst komisch aber nach und nach hab ich dan entdeckt das wir viel gemeinsam haben ,nach einer weile ist mir dan aufgefallen das ich nicht auf Mädchen stehe ,er hat mich geküsst und mir war klar das ich auf Jungs stehe und jemand hat uns dabei erwischt und es bei Facebook hochgeldaden ,es war also ein unfreiwilliges Outing für uns beide und bei Paskal hats so weit geführ das er sich umgebracht hat und ab da war ich alleine ..." mir liefen schon lange die Tränen über die Wange aufeinmal hörte ich ein schiefen ich schreckt hoch und sah Jeff in der Tür stehen "Jeff ..." Jeff kam auf mich zu und nahm mich in den Arm "Kurt versprich mir das du sowas nicht mehr machst okay ? Blaine , Nick , ich ach wir alle werden für dich da sein okay ?" Ich nickte nur und Jeff drückte mich noch fester an sich "Blaine sah von meiner Geschichte sehr mitgenommen aus .Als Jeff mich loslies wischte ich mir kurz über die Augen und versuchte meine Tränen zu stopen was mir nicht gelang . Blaine kam zu mir und drückte mich an ihn ,aufeinmal durchfuhr mich ein gefühl von liebe und wärme ,dieses gefühl hatte ich schon seit ein paar jahren nicht mehr gehabt .Ich legte meine Arme um Blaine und nun verlies mich auch ein schluchtzen verlies meine kehle ,blaine strich beruigent mit seiner Hand über meinen Rücken .Jeff sas auf der ecke meines Bettes und hatte die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen .Wir sasen noch eine weile da bis Blaine hinterher Müde wurde und in sein Zimmer ging . Als Blaine weg war sah Jeff mich schmunzelnd an " Was ?" Jeff schlug seine Hand vor den Mund und ich musste rot geworden sein "Du magst Blaine !" "So offensichtlich ?" Jeff nickte und nahm mich in den Arm . Die nächsten Wochen waren eine qual für mich , Blaine hihlt abstand und redete nicht mehr mit mir . Ich hatte mich bis über beide ohren in ihn verliebt aber er irgnorierte mich ,als ich ihn dan an einem Tag mit Sebastian ,einem aus dem 11 Jahrgang hab rumknutschen sehen , zerbrach mein Herz .ICh rannte in mein Zimmer hohlte eine Rasierklingt und schnitt mir mit dem Kalten Metall tief in die Haut . Ich rutschate an meinem Schrank runter und fing an zu weinen . ''Jeff's sicht '' Ich sah das Blaine mit Sebastian rumknutschte und ging dazwischen "Blaine spinnst du ?" sebastian sah mich ferachtend an "Du weißt das Kurt dich Liebt und knutscht mir ihm rum , Kurt hat das gesehen . DU HAST DOCH AUCH GEFÜHLE FÜR IHN !" das letzte schrie ich und rannte zu Kurt ins ZImmer ,er war in der letzten zeit wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich geworden .Als ich die Tür aufries sah ich Kurt weinend und mir aufgeschnittenen ,blutenden Armen da sitzen "KURT !" ich hockte mich schnell vor ihn und drückte meine Hände auf die wunden um die starke blutung zu stoppen "Jeff was ist ... oh nein !" mir liefen Tränen übers Gesicht bei dem Anblick von Kurt .Nick der erst in der Tür stand kam auf mich zu undschlag seine Arme um mich "Jeff es ist alles gut !" NIck drückte mich an ihn und dieses gefühl von wärme durchströmte mich . NIck sah mich an und küsste mich dan ,es war wundervoll ,aber warum jetzt ? Als er sich von mir löste hohlte er sein Handy raus und rief einen Krankenwagen . Blaine kam nach einer weile rein und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund "nein ... NEIN " BLaine wurde hystersich und kniete sich zu Kurt . Kurt hatte seine Augen noch einen Spalt offen war aber fast nicht mehr ansprechbar "Kurt , nein ,tu dir das doch nicht an ... nicht wegen mir ! Ich liebe dich " man konnte für einen moment ein lächeln aus seinen Lippen erkennen ,er hab seine Hand und elegte sie Blaine auf die Wange ,Blaine bückte sich und küsste ihn . Wie lange ich schon gehofft hatte das sich einer von den beiden dazu überwindet . Nick lächelte mich an , nach ein paar minuten kam ein Krankenwagen und nahm Kurt mit ,Nick , BLaine und ich fuhren ihm nach zum Krankenhaus . ALs kurt aufwachte stralte er uns alle an und sein Blick blieb bei Blaine haften "Ich liebe dich auch !" flüsterte Kurt und Blaine küsste ihn . ''ENDE Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:+12